nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Noble City Times/Archives/5 Five
Elections take unexpected turn - it's a Donia Victory, but not so much a CCPL Triumph :JANUARY 26, NOBLE CITY - Medvedev closed the polls only twenty minutes ago. During the last hour, some unexpected vote changes occurred, which pushed a number of centrist candidates above the feared Red Line. In the finale, Cristian Latin, the brother of the murdered Alexandru Latin, dropped under the line. He and Edward Hannis (both CCPL) had 12 points, but Hannis had two more Major Votes. The Constitution prescribes that in case of an ex aequo, the candidate with the most Major Votes is elected. :CCPL nevertheless had an enormous voter support, but only for Ygo August Donia, who will be Lovia's next Prime Minister. If his constituency had voted for some of his party colleagues, Latin would have made it, and one of the progressives would have dropped under the Line. :Donia is expected to form a mixed government with both centrists and progressives. It's his turn to take up the initiative and get in contact with the King, and then to seek approval from the Congress. King married to Mary Elly! :JANUARY 16, NOBLE CITY - In a very private ceremony King Dimitri I and Mary Elisabeth Nelson were joined in matrimony. Her Royal Highness Queen Mary Elisabeth is Lovia's first queen since 1956. She has already moved in with the king in the royal palace. No photographs of the event have been released. Medvedev working on social legislation :JANUARY 16, NEWHAVEN - Incumbent Prime Minister Medvedev is working on three more social legislation bills. After his party passed the Laborers' Act in 2008, and the Fight Against Poverty Act, the Marriage Act, the Legal Cohabitating Act and the Parenthood Act during the past Congressional session, he is now working on three more bills. Estimates show Yuri Medvedev has contributed the second most to the laws of Lovia, behind King Dimitri I and before Arthur Jefferson. :He has recently finished a draft of an immense Labor Law, likely to become the longest Federal Law act, compromising all aspects of labor. The second bill is one on the social security system, which his party is willing to expand. Walden, the PCP and Ilava's CCPL are all known to be in favor of a wide social security network. :After that, a third bill is coming up. Medvedev and Johnson have made a pledge, promising a full tax system. Medvedev has announced to be working on a bill that will provide the frame for such a taxation system. The Fact Feed'' is another Hillbilly success''' :JANUARY 15, NOBLE CITY - Sawyer Hillbilly dropped his LAP candidacy for Congress, but remains very successful off the political scene. The Free Post was praised nationally, and his Red Horse Records label has become an established value in Lovia and Mäöres. His newest project is called The Fact Feed. It's an online news feed, limited to facts and facts only. It does not feature articles, pictures or opinions. All it does, is list news facts together with its verifiable source. The concept seems to be a success: the site is the most visited website in Lovia of the week. Jumping on each hot topic, The Fact Feed has been able to produce a number of 'scoops' before the big newspapers did. The editors claim that's their very strategy: provide verifiable facts that the newspapers can then use to write featured articles about. How to claim a Victory without Winning :JANUARY 15, NOBLE CITY - Time for a CCPL government? Not if the choice is up to them. First anxious to get all members elected, they're now anxious about having to deliver a Prime Minister, then fix a (difficult) government formation in just a week's time, and then lead the nation for one full year, with the prospect of three socialists in all glory, fighting the establishment - which CCPL would be. Let's not forget about Walden heading for a revival after its dramatic winter. :Of course, that's not what CCPL wanted. Their key to success? Protesting against the established progressives and not proposing an alternative. It seems to work with the population, fed up about the troublesome politics of the last months. :Always fast in their actions, the CCPLers are adapting to the situation. They are definitely not changing their winning strategy, though. Not at all eager to get into government, and certainly not the 'Donia Government', CCPL is spreading votes in order to get all members elected by a wide margin, but none elected by the widest. :Lessons in how to get great power without great responsibility? Donia Vote Machine :JANUARY 12, NOBLE CITY - August Magnus Donia had a tough time getting elected back in 2010. His rightist son, Ygo August Donia, suddenly enjoys massive support. The high voter turn-out turns out fortunate for the CCPL, and especially for Donia, who now ranks first, ahead of two-time Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev. :Donia himself announced he would take up the duty if he was elected, but he is not seeking to get elected Prime Minister.The Fact Feed, January 14, 2011. Donia said to be willing to discuss matters first with his party. CCPL might consider to move some votes, in order to get all members elected by a wide margin. None of the conservatives seems to be willing to take up the PM's office. As a matter of fact, nobody at all does. Even Medvedev has said he only runs because his party and the other progressives want him to. :Nobody, well no, Percival E. Galahad is the only outspoken PM candidate in the nation. He wants to represent his small Liberal Arts Party, eager to take up the offices he would be elected to. Introducing opinion pieces :JANUARY 12, NOBLE CITY - '''''The Noble City Times now introduces opinion and op-ed articles in the newspaper. It is part of our new policy to mark the difference between objectified writing and opinion pieces. OPINION: the CCPL in 2011 :JANUARY 12, Jonathan Oswell - opinion article :It would be hard to imagine a Lovia without some of our established political leaders. In both small steps and great leaps, our society - and with it the political culture and atmosphere - have evolved away from the pre-Congressional era towards further democratization, into a system of checks and balances and various legal mechanisms. The way politics work have also changed, especially ethically seen. Only a couple of months ago, established value Oos Wes Ilava criticized voters for favoring party politics over experience, electing progressive McCandless in Oceana rather than the experienced Ilava. Four months later, during these federal elections, Ilava’s party is the most hermetic voting system in the nation, keeping the votes most among party members. What does this indicate, among other things? That Lovian politics change rapidly. Seemingly, away from individual merit and character and towards ideological grouping - as O.W. Ilava told the nation back in October. :It would certainly be worth to spend a doctoral thesis on the subject of political change since 2007. This editorial, however, focuses on the potential change the nation will be facing in 2011. About what the current elections might ‘do’ about the way politics work. :We believe it would be hard to imagine a Lovia without at least one conservative in Congress. It is in no way useful to predict “who will win the elections”, but we have probably all noted the specific role the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia has played in it. A rising star by late 2010, the formerly one-person party has emerged on the national scene. They can no longer be ignored. Some other major parties even considered coalitions, but so far no party officially backed that plan. (We might take the huge ideological differences into account.) The party’s actual backbone is (and has always been) “not being leftist.” Like Saussure defined language meaning as constructed through oppositions within semantic fields, political parties are often defined by their opponents. Ilava and Latin, both aligned with the CCPL, have a record of voting against the majority in Congress. Various state reforms and amendments passed with ease, but only seldom with the conservatives’ support. Ilava was quintessentially oppositional in the past Congress, supporting some not-too-leftist bills but usually abstaining or opposing. Not once, Ilava and his men have pushed successfully for a bill. And so far, it worked. The conservatives have been able to give a vote to people opposed to the progressive paradigm, by simply voting ‘contra’ or by formulating small remarks on some of the proposals. It is the consistency with which Ilava did it that even gave him the honor of being of one of the most active people in Congress. :With a major victory in sight, time seems to have come to change strategies. CCPL might be able to elect four Congressmen (all men), thus constituting one third of the 2011 Congress. If it finds support with the Waldeners on some of its issues, or with the occasional Jefferson and Galahad, the conservatives will be able to pass bills they themselves wrote. It would be a first for them. :"With great power comes great responsibility" is a phrase often heard with the CCPL. 2011 could be their year of great power. Their responsibility with four members in a 13-member Congress? Constructive participation. Constituting no less than one third in Congress (let’s presume they continue to do well in the elections), power is at hand. Hannis wants a more efficient government and would like to abolish the monarchy. Ilava has been hoping to get universal social security. The CCPL has some goals of its own and 2011 could be their year to get things done. Their issues are not even so very “conservative” or “Christian”. As a matter of fact, Hannis is an outspoken libertarian and Ilava embraces economic egalitarianism. They wouldn’t have big issues convincing either Walden or the CPL.nm to support those bills. :So, with power at hand, and with a number of issues they want to resolve, CCPL can take up its responsibility. Nay-voting can no longer be their sole activity in Congress. Will the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, with three or four members in the 2011 Congress, change its strategy from playing the passive testimonial party to actively pushing for (and writing) legislation? :If so, it might be useful to look into the various consequences this could have. What kind of legislation will they effectively pass, and with support from whom? Interesting question we will address once Congress has been inaugurated, and CCPL presents its first completed bills in the First Chamber. Election analysis :JANUARY 12, NOBLE CITY - Short overview of who's likely to get elected. :Leading the polls: Medvedev (CPL.nm), by a wide margin. :High scores; count them in: Ilava and Donia (CCPL), Johnson and Red (CPL.nm) and McCandless (Walden). :Doing great: Van Ghent (Walden), Galahad (LAP) and Jefferson (independent). :Danger zone: Hannis and Latin (CCPL), Villanova and Abrahams (Walden), McCrooke (CPL.nm). :Who is most likely to get out of the danger zone and jump over the Red Line before the elections are over? It's hard to tell. CCPL is garnering votes from various new citizens and is likely to spread its votes to make sure all four candidates get elected. The same probably counts for CPL.nm. Walden's chances are not at all so sure, and it seems likely Abrahams will fall behind in the end race. TNCT admits to bias and wishes to adopt deontological code :JANUARY 12, NOBLE CITY - With elections hotter than ever, the written press has been directly involved in the opinion-making process. La Quotidienne, during the January 2010 elections praised for its clear analyses, has been called conservatelively biased, continuously supporting CCPL candidates and criticizing the monarchy and leftist politics. The Noble City Times, too, admits to a political bias in its most recent articles. Editors from this newspaper have called it "a vicious circle". Due to the dominant position of the much-read conservative press outlets, other newspapers move to the left. "We've made a mistake in doing so," TNCT editors admit. "It's time for a deontological code, as Medvedev suggested. We will look into the matter, and probably adopt a deontological code for the journalistic profession soon." from the UNS]] UNS struggles for public recognition :JANUARY 8, NOBLE CITY - The Union of National Solidarists is a cross-over between the late IGP and a populist solidarist movement. The party has been there for only a month and is yelling in the streets, desperate for attention. Its leader, Marc Thomassen, failed to participate in the 2011 elections. :It has now called for abstention from the voting process: "Why support a statist democracy that oppresses its people? Support the UNS and abstain from voting!" :The party is characterized by a deep divide between its ideological program and its actual course. Striving for a great democracy by "the people", in "a corporative society" with direct election of the leaders, it is now calling for abstention from election participation. It's unsure whether this populist approach will appeal to the Lovians. The party currently lacks popular support, with low memberships and little media attention. Election analysis :JANUARY 7, NOBLE CITY - One week of voting behind us, two more to go. What's happened and what's about to happen? This is a TNCT election analysis. :By January 3rd, Ilava's CCPL had reached the legal requirement for each of its candidates, the first and only party to do so. With six points each, and Ilava ten, they were leading the polls. Walden and the CPL.nm had only begun garnering votes then. By now, Van Ghent and McCandless seem sure of their election. Both Villanova and Abrahams need two more voting points. Our election analysis shows that there is a great chance that Villanova is going to make it to Congress. Abrahams, who has been absent from the political scene lately, will definitely need more support to get elected to Congress. :Medvedev has been leading the polls the last couple of days. Currently, he outranks Ilava and McCandless by four points and Van Ghent and Jefferson by six. His party members performed quite badly in the first days. Now, Johnson is onto a re-election, and Red is getting close. McCrooke, on the other hand, is very likely to drop out. Party insiders, however, have told TNCT that they are willing to divide votes to get McCrooke elected to Congress. McCrooke has shown himself a loyal supporter of the party and the CPL.nm seems to acknowledge that fact. :The Liberal Arts Party were onto a victory when candidate Sawyer Hillbilly announced his withdrawal from the race earlier today. He was very close to the legal requirement, but has now asked to re-divide the votes in order to get Jefferson, Galahad and their allies elected by a larger margin. Jefferson and Galahad have, in fact, performed quite well. Both are expected to end up with at least eight voting points. :Bart Koenen, solo candidate for the MCP, hasn't received a single vote yet. Observers expected votes from the conservatives and liberals. His election to Congress is now considered very unlikely. , a "private army" on Lovian soil]] Galahad bill to ban private armies :JANUARY 6, NOBLE CITY - Percival E. Galahad is best known as Lovia's top-selling author of 2010, with striking novels such as Swattushden and The Social Agenda. He entered Congress in the mid-terms, with broad support from the entire political spectrum. Once in Congress, he was rather quiet and loyal to his party. When the liberals were onto another failure (as the Liberal Union), Galahad re-profiled as a more independent liberal. With success, it seems. His Liberal Arts Party has two candidates in the election, plus a Non Inscrit. Galahad himself is reforming several university colleges in Lovia, to much acclaim. :During the final weeks of this 2010 Congress, Galahad aims to pass at least one more bill. The Firearms Act is a masterpiece of legal writing. Galahad claims it is loopholeproof, and we gladly believe it is. In short, the bill prohibits all gun ownership and use in Lovia, with two exemptions: the police and licensed hunters. Getting a license is strictly but justly regulated. It also prohibits private armies and militias, and states foreign armies and police forces are denied access if they carry firearms. :The militia prohibition was probably triggered by a recent Donia controversy. Ygo August Donia, best-known as the pompous heir to the equally pompous Donia estate and family, erected his (quote) private army just hours before the bill was drafted. The Brigade, as he calls it, is a group of twenty armed soldiers, protecting the "Baron" and his estate. Fiercly against the Brigade, Galahad was harsh on Donia: ::"You should recognize the potential danger of militias like yours. If the neighboring clan with mob-like tendencies like yours would have similar AK-47-bearing Arnold Scharzenegger-like bimbos, and the state had no tools to interfere, we would leave our nation to the degraded humanoid with the highest amount of testosteron and the lowest brain capacity." :Ygo has tried a variety of strategies to keep his Brigade alive. Claiming it was a hunters' association was his first one. Galahad immediately responded by specifying the requirements of a hunter's license and hunting in group. As a result, and due to Donia's obvious move, group hunting would not be allowed under the bill, but under strict regulations - for both security reasons and to ban militias claiming they are hunters. :Donia has now begun a program of making his Brigade popular. Quote: "Though controversial and unconventional, these actions have made “the Brigade” and it’s members popular with the general public, especially in rural areas." :The people of Clave Rock will be thrilled with the "AK-47-bearing Arnold Scharzenegger-like bimbos" on the verge of their forests. :Donia has got into contact with several law firms too. The renowned Luca and Villanova Attorneys at Law were willing to look into his case, and try to rule the new bill unconstitutional. "Would you be so kind to vote for people within CCPL?" :JANUARY 3, NOBLE CITY - The CCPL was hoping to shine. All members of the party came from a tough period, unable to lead their respective parties to success. The 2011 elections would be their momentum in the history of Lovian conservativism. And they want it badly. :The party's prominent member Ygo August Donia has set his mind on converting every citizen to the program of the CCPL. The latest example of his vigor has been Donia's quest to win Semyon Breyev's votes. Breyev had just left the party citing his dislike of party politics. Quite a clear message, one would think. Not to Donia, though. After Breyev had already ignored another "friendly request", Donia restated his message: ::"Would you be so kind to vote for people within CCPL? I, personally, could use your support and so could mr. Latin and mr. Hannis I believe. When you left our party because you disliked party politics I believe you made it clear you would still support our party, so that includes: voting for our candidates." :Semyon Breyev was not impressed: ::"I don't really know how to explain my feelings about this. I left the CCPL so I could vote for who I wanted, without being forced into nonsense like this. Ultimately, my votes are my own, and making a citizen vote for specific candidates undermines democracy." :Breyev was not the only person who had to put up with Donia's plan to convert every uncommitted voter. Sawyer Hillbilly, a staunchly independent LAP member, received an even more direct call: "Oh, and could I have one of your votes?" Of course, it was all meant jokingly, as is common with the Donia Clan ("Oh no, my friend, you got that totally wrong!"). Hillbilly was even more firm than Breyev: "No, definitely not" was his answer. Perhaps that's because he is fed up with the election propaganda at his door, all from Donia. During the latest mid-terms, when Hillbilly was still a newcomer, he received similar propoganda, urging him to vote for Ilava. Back then, he had dismissed the messages as "muddy politics." :"Choose wisely, comrade" has become synonymous with "Vote CCPL, priatel." :The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia has done extremely well during the first days of the Federal Elections. They have a rigid regime of keeping votes within the party, and it seems to work. Some have already predicted a CCPL victory and even a CCPL Prime Minister. Oos Wes Ilava though has stated he is not interested in the position. It's become a part of the CCPL mantra that the party's priority is getting members elected to the Congress. :Percival E. Galahad from the Liberal Arts Party, and formerly a member of the same Liberal Democrats Ilava and Latin were in, has found the perfect quote to accompany the conservatives' strategy: "Zie koelek nèmber, den luuj aan verbenj ènd'èng aan kinhijjer beraekendj waere." CPL.nm recovers from inactivity and puts Medvedev forward as PM candidate :DECEMBER 27, NEWHAVEN - Lovia's leading party CPL.nm wasn't much in a leading position lately. Szóhad and Alyssa were inactive, Bradly-Lashawn had left politics, Medvedev was hardly around and Johnson was having fierce yet futile arguments with Hannis from CCPL. But Lovia would not be Lovia without the rapid change so characteristic of our political parties. CPL.nm is now regaining strength. All active members - Jon, Yuri, and Pierlot - as well as the recently arrived Alyssa Red, have shown their support for the Medvedev campaign. They're looking in the same direction, facing a bright red future. All in support of Medvedev and all in support of a progressive coalition in due time. Walden seems to be their favorite partner. The new LAP is another option, and could give the coalition great strength. The left is again dreaming of a 50%+ coalition of progressives. :Four members of the Communist Party have placed their candidacies in the upcoming federal elections. There's no doubt Medvedev will get re-elected to Congress, and Johnson has a fair support base as well. Both performed well in the 2010 Congress, according to the TNCT Report. Alyssa's job, on the other hand, is less secure. Pierlot McCrooke will be - as always - full of surprises. He has recently won the support of some conservatives, but can't count on much sympathy from the Waldeners, whom he left earlier this month. :Whether they get two or four members elected, CPL.nm is still alive. The Rightist Victory, of which some were already dreaming, is again fading. With Walden and Medvedev's CPL.nm back in the race, and with LAP growing steadily with both rightist and leftist support, we can expect the majority of Congress to be progressive again. More moderate analysts give both Ilava and Hannis a very good chance, but don't expect Donia to get elected. The Noble City Times believe a CCPL victory is at hand, but we're not at all sure whether they'll have the force to achieve much. TV is in urgent need of restructuring to make it attractive to tourists and hikers]] Governor Van Ghent plans to renovate inactive localities :DECEMBER 24, TRAIN VILLAGE - Sylvania Governor Martha Van Ghent (Walden) today announced to be willing to restructure and renovate some localities in Sylvania that have suffered much from the 2008/2009 economical downturn, and haven't recovered yet. Van Ghent is thinking about spending state aid on Train Village and its troublesome hamlet Clave Rock. "It has great touristic potential, with the nearby Emeralds. It's a great hiking area too. We should give the people of Clave Rock the chance to benefit from that. To make the hamlet attractive and pretty." :In Noble City, Governor Van Ghent considers reworking the equally troublesome neighborhood New Town in the city's west. Some speculate she'll make it into a garden project, similar to Governor Medvedev's reworking of Pines in Newhaven. EastWest Top 25: Lovian artists :DECEMBER 23, NOBLE CITY - Each week, TNCT publishes the Lovian hit singles in the popular EastWest Top 25. :* 2 - Paul West, "Come On" (New Age) :* 4 - Bèddel Maerzich, "Ós hèèhuuske" (folk) :* 12 - Tim Ský-Johnson, "That Sueng Fo Thu" (folk) :* 14 - George Likewise, "Hent mine Coad (remix)" (folk) :* 17 - Jack Blue, "She's My Bean-Seinn" (pop) :* 19 - First Fold Then Tear, "Go!" (rock) :* 24 - Sawyer Hillbilly, "Here Come The Blues" (alt. country) '''With rising Right, is the Left finally uniting? :DECEMBER 23, NOBLE CITY - With a number of high-profile rightist and conservative candidates in the upcoming federal elections, the Left should be working on an aggressive campaign. As it turns out, about two thirds of the current Congress are progressives, but probably not for long. Their precious supermajority, which they need to pass Constitutional amendments, is melting away as the time passes. With Medvedev inactive, Johnson in a feud with Hannis, and Red and Szóhad away for ages, the Communists are pretty worthless for the moment. Still the largest faction in Congress, with four seats (more than 25%), they have become as inactive as the Liberal Democrats in their heyday. :Walden has been on the way down too. Both McCandless and Van Ghent seem to be facing a personally busy period. Villanova and Abrahams are still fighting their battles, with moderate success. :Time for a coalition government :PM Medvedev explicitly chose a low MOTC number for 2011. The question remains whether his faction will profit from that. Certainly, the top of the bill names will get elected smoothly. But his rather inactive CPL.nm team is not very likely to pass. In these times, it would come in very handy to have partners across the aisle. One analysis shows that if Walden and the CPL.nm were to engage in a formal election coalition, leading to a coalition government, the Left would maintain powerful in Lovia. If not, Lovia might be facing its first conservative - überconservative perhaps - Prime Minister and government. :Another suggestion that has been made, is that Walden and the new Liberal Arts Party get together for the elections. It would certainly get a larger number of progressive/centrist MOTCs elected. No formal plans of the kind have been made yet. King finally getting married :DECEMBER 22, NOBLE CITY - After a long illness, Mary Elisabeth Nelson is finally getting better. Having suffered from pneumonia and a series of minor health problems since October, she and her fiancé King Dimitri I of Lovia have postponed their marriage a couple of months. Now, they're finally getting back to the wedding topic. :In all likelihood, the wedding will be a rather private event, to allow the future queen the rest the doctors have prescribed. It is not known whether the wedding would take place in the last week of December or in early January. Lovia gets first hitlist :DECEMBER 19, NOBLE CITY - Lovia gets its first hitlist, the EastWest Top 25. Oos Wes Ilava, the one behind the project, suggested introducing a sales-based hitlist in Lovia and Mäöres. Sawyer Hillbilly then, a Libertan musician who has entered the Lovian stage as well, proposed the name EastWest. The company has announced to be willing to start up an albums' list too, in a few weeks' time. , now also present in Mäöres]] Lovia tightens relationship with Mäöres :DECEMBER 19, SAENTEIM - The Limburgish ministate in the Indian Ocean is tightening its relations with Lovia. While Mäöres is undergoing some political changes, its cultural landscape is aiming at Lovian music. And Lovian artists for the first time look at Mäöres to increase their sales. Bèddel Maerzich is one of the first to perform in both nations. Under the well-known Lovilago Music label, artists like Maerzich expand their markets. Today, Velvet Records, a subsidiary of Lovilago, also installed a branch in Mäöres. It is likely they will release the Fox Force Four album The Maiden Name together with the upcoming single "Blue Gossip" in Mäöres. :Whether this tightening has any consequences for the bilateral diplomacy between the two nations is unsure. Some suggest it will increase mutual understanding. For the first time, no election frenzy :DECEMBER 9, NEWHAVEN - The CPL.nm party headquarters in Malipa, Newhaven. All is quiet. In the Noble City Walden headquarters, it's no different. For the very first time since the 2007 Constitution was adopted, there has been no election frenzy in Lovia. :Some politicians and wannabees announced their informal candidacies already, but - with the possible exception of Justin Abrahams - there has been no campaigning. Unlike in 2009, when Liberals and Waldeners teamed up prior to the election, and parties popped up five at a time, there's hardly any politicking going on. :What does this mean? Very little, actually. Once candidacies open - this weekend - parties will probably revive. Nevertheless, analysts predict, the 2011 Federals will be quiet during the first weeks. Some say the frenzy will come, but no sooner than Christmas or New Year's Day. Liberal arts magazine The Free Post acclaimed success already :DECEMBER 5, NOBLE CITY - The new liberal arts magazine The Free Post, which will be released for the first time by the end of the month, is exceptionally well received by Lovian politicians, newsmakers and businesspeople. The magazine's first articles are up for preview already on their website. The Free Post will be Lovia's first monthly music, film and popular culture magazine. It will be internet-based, but a paper edition can be ordered online. Numerous eminent Lovians have already subscribed to the paper edition, including the Prime Minister, Edward Hannis from La Quotidienne and the King himself. :What's so renewing about TFP is the layout and the writing style. Not based on any previous magazine or newspaper, the TFP layout features a broad content column, a smaller quotations column next to it, and one with pictures on the right side. The editors' writing is witty and casual. :As Hannis noted earlier, The Free Post is such a revelation to Lovians because, for once, it's not about politics. Though the interviews touch on political issues, and often top policy-makers are interviewed, they're always light and poppy. Medvedev was asked about his musical preferences, Hannis talked about literature. :It's definitely something people seem to enjoy. Already looking forward to the full first edition. And to the second. And third. Quotidienne's become Hannis' personal outlet' :DECEMBER 3, NOBLE CITY - La Quotidienne, Lovia's most-read newspaper has changed a lot since Latin left it to Edward Hannis. Together with more advanced and skilled sourcing, the Quotidienne also made a move towards opinion-making rather than news reporting. Media observers have stated that LQ has become a personal outlet of Edward Hannis' opinions and politics, with a clear opinion-oriented content. Nevertheless, Hannis still provides good sources and is a great writer. The paper has gained much in popularity in recent years. Does trial await McCrooke? :DECEMBER 2, NOBLE CITY - A Noble City law firm received questions concerning the possibility of trying Pierlot McCrooke for his "blackmail attempt" during the recent state elections. Noble City jurists deem it "unlikely" and even "far-fetched". Judy T. Pennington from Salinger Legal Counsel spoke to The Noble City Times: "Lovian law lacks clauses which explicitly forbid blackmail, unlike all neighboring nations. As has happened before, a trial could be based on solely conceptual issues, such as personal integrity rights. If someone was to charge somebody with these clauses as his legal basis, there should be quite heavy consequences to be cited. Otherwise, no judge would likely convict a Lovian who tried to blackmail somebody, and cause no harm." Some Lovians have already announced to be looking into the issue and are considering to sue McCrooke. Others, such as "whistleblower" Alexandru Latin, have said they had no such plans. Hard time for WALDEN :NOVEMBER 29, NOBLE CITY - Walden turns out to be in serious problems after long-lasting negative media publicity about various prominent members in Parliament. MOTC Marcus Villanova has been accused of corruption, while candidate and former MOTC Pierlot McCrooke was attempting to commit a coup just months ago, by blackmailing admins. Furthermore, its party leaders remain silent. : Last night on the Oceana Late show, Alexandru Latin confirmed the accusations against the Waldeners done by several whistleblowers. It is true that Latin had a talk with Villanova during the State Elections in which Villanova tried to bribe him, according to Latin. He claimed to have evidence on this case which he will publish tomorrow. : In the meantime it had come to the light that ex-Waldener McCrooke would have planned a coup. Besides there has severly been reacted on the fact that McCrooke had been leader of the fascist IGP movement. McCrooke, wiser than Villanova, decided to take responsibility and left the party. However, this event remains curious, as it seems that Villanova himself tried to get rid of McCrooke, by publishing a private talk in the Nova Times in which McCrooke confesses his deeds. : Also there is heavy criticism on the Walden party leadership. They, the leaders, did not undertake any action to solve these internal problems, nor did they seem to feel responsible for their members. : In La Quotidienne another prominent member, Edward Hannis, the only prominent Waldener who did not hide himself for serious criticism, declared to feel ashame for the events that have occured. He made public that he is even considering to leave the party. He is the first "oldy" to lose faith in the party affairs. Medvedev found best MOTC of 2010; Walden best party in Congress '''''THE 2010 CONGRESS REPORT :NOVEMBER 18, NOBLE CITY - The TNCT 2010 Congress Report finds Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev the most valuable Member of the Congress, followed by Oos Wes Ilava. King Dimitri was not taken into account. Walden proved itself the best faction in Congress. :Evaluations :Each MOTC, with the exception of King Dimitri, who's a Member by Right, was evaluated using the following criteria: attendance, initiative activity, success, and proofreading and critical thought. Their ideologies were not relevant in this report. Members of the Congress were rated outstanding, fair or poor in each of these categories, according to their actions in Congress from the elections up to now. :Best MOTCs :One politician scored outstanding in all categories, Yuri Medvedev (CPL.nm). The Prime Minister took initiative at various times, attended all votes and nearly all debates, was successful in passing almost all his proposals and proofread thoroughly. :Equally good in proofreading, is Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL). His performance on initiative, on the other hand, was only mediocre. Whereas he did propose a lot, he almost never got to writing laws and never passed any. His activity in the First Chamber was nevertheless appreciated very much. :Other politicians in the report that were considered "to be re-elected" include all four Waldeners, Alexandru Latin, Ferenc Szóhad, Jon Johnson and Arthur Jefferson. The two Liberal Union members, Galahad and Freeman, have fair but mediocre records in Congress, and so do Lars Washington and Alyssa C. Red. Christina Evans is the only Member of the Congress who was rated "not to be re-elected". The report reads: "has done her voting duty for some months, but without proofreading or commenting; one could doubt whether she actually read them." :The Walden force :According to a list titled "Who should be in the 2011 Congress... and why?", all four Waldeners did very well in Congress. Compared to the communists, they generally did better in Congress, but never reached the level of activity Yuri Medvedev or King Dimitri attain. :Full report ::Click here! :Who should be in the 2011 Congress... and why? ::Click here! CPL leaders find themselves at odds with majority on tax issue :NOVEMBER 18, NEWHAVEN - The powerful CPL.nm faction finds itself at odds with other parties on a recent tax proposal by Waldener McCandless. Last week, he proposed a Motorized Vehicles Tax, a sales tax levied on all motorized vehicles (cars, motorcycles, planes, boats and so on). The tax percentage would have been 20%. Vehicles that don't use fossil fuels, or work on electricity, would be taxed only 10%, thus making them more attractive to potential buyers. Bikes and vehicles that don't pollute beyong the production process itself, would not be taxed. :A wide range of pre-eminent MOTCs agreed on the bill. Two independents, Jefferson and the King, support it, as well as conservative Ilava. Waldeners Villanova, Van Ghent and McCandless of course also backed it. Only Jon Johnson and Yuri Medvedev, heads of the Communist Party were angry with the bill. Johnson said it "won't change people's attitudes" and that "it is bad for the auto sector." Others noted there hardly is an auto sector in Lovia, and that they would not find harm. "It would be a good incentive to make cars greener," a Walden member said. :Medvedev and Johnson, both highly educated and trained in economics and law, stand alone on the issue. Nevertheless, their arguments resonated in Congress. It is unlikely that McCandless will push the bill through. McCandless eventually challenged (!) the CPL.nm, angry at their lack of alternatives, to write a "good over-all tax" before December 31st. Johnson and Medvedev had both asked for such a tax, before coming up with explicit taxes like the MVT. TNCT'' will publish Congressial reports''' :NOVEMBER 17, NOBLE CITY - '''''The Noble City Times announced to publish evaluating reports of the Members of the Congress. The reports will feature their activity in Congress, their successes and losses, their way to cope with criticism as well as their capacity to formulate criticism. In other words: which MOTCs were the most useful in the 2010 Congress? No attention will be paid to the ideologies or parties; the report is not about what goal they worked for, it's about whether they did a good job working. The Walden Team: six or more candidates :NOVEMBER 17, NOBLE CITY - Walden is looking forward to the next elections, already. They're assembling all Waldeners at the Walden Election Council. It looks as though they will be running another tight scheme: McCandless and Van Ghent, as well as Villanova and Hannis are running for re-election. Pierlot McCrooke and Justin Abrahams, now Deputy Governor of Kings, will attempt to enter Congress. McCrooke already has some experience: in the 2008 Mid-terms, he and George Matthews won impressively. :To most Lovians, it would make perfect sense if either Martha Van Ghent, Walden's prodigy, or Andy McCandless, their own personal Thoreau, ran for Prime Minister. Neither McCrooke or Abrahams would be able to take the country. Perhaps, Hannis would be. He's reformist and hard-working. But, not much of a compromiser. Villanova then is hugely popular, but quite unable to lead the Waldeners, rather than surf on the green waves. Will McCandless give it a new try, after the Liberal Democrats failed to back him in the January 2010 elections? With 6 candidates and some supporters - think of independents like Jefferson - Walden should be capable of pushing forward a PM candidate, and winning too. :Martha Van Ghent is another option. She's got most of the McCandless traits and is hard-working too. It's tough to predict what Walden wants and what Lovia will want from Walden. Poll reveals: current Oceana Governorship is the nation's best :NOVEMBER 15, EAST HILLS - An informal poll in all five states reveals that the inhabitants of Oceana are the most satisfied with their current state government. The poll shows they find the partnership between Governor Andy McCandless, the former Walden chairman, and Deputy Oos Wes Ilava from the CCPL to be working out better than expected. :Inhabitants of other states are relatively less satisfied with their Governors' works. Others point out the term has only begun, and it's too early to judge Governors and Deputies. REAC to be reformed by King :NOVEMBER 14, NOBLE CITY - King Dimitri I proposed to reform the Royal Educational Aims Council (REAC) to make it more effective. Currently, five politicians had to appoint one member each. Some just didn't; some others found no fit candidates. As a result, REAC was an empty body. Now, King Dimitri proposed to simplify the system. The new system, which is already up for vote in the Second Chamber, would consist of three people, who have an automatic seat in the council: the Prime Minister, the Secretary of CHE, and the Welfare Secretary. An extra clause concerning higher education was provided, which says the Blackburn University Rector comes in as the council's fourth member only when higher education matters are at stake. :The bill is carried by the majority of the Congressmen and is likely to pass within days. Recent publications: reviews :OCTOBER 31, NOBLE CITY :An introduction to minimalist Generative Grammar'' by P. Emanuel''' - a popularizing science publication explaining modern generative linguistics ::In this Introduction, Peter Emanuel moves away from his original points of interest within linguistics. he takes on the theoretical syntax widely associated with Chomsky and tries to make it comprehensible to "engaged amateurs." He fairly well succeeds in doing so. Introducing Lovian English examples was a nice idea, and makes the work indeed more "non-scientific community-minded." Only downside here is that Emanuel will hardly be able to sell the book offshore. In general, a thoroughly well written introduction to generative grammar. Not too highbrow and not too popular - just perfect for you and me. '' (Medvedev/Donia)]] :Lovian Dialogues'' by Y. Medvedev and Y.A. Donia''' - edited dialogues between the deceased Donia and the Prime Minister ::Lovian Dialogues is the result of an interesting collaboration between the Premier and Ygo Donia, the Red Baron's son. It combines several dialogues between Medvedev and the deceased Donia senior, though heavily edited for the purpose of making it readable and coherent. Thanks to Medvedev's well-developed editing skills, these Dialogues are a good read! The discussions between Donia and Medvedev about nationalism and religion reveal exuberant differences and tight spots and might get you to doubt your own opinions too. There's only one downside to the publication and that's the textual structure: the dialogues often sound "construed" and sometimes lack elaborate argumentations. :Theory In Practice'' by Y. Medvedev''' - an socialist political essay ::In Theory In Practice, Medvedev exhibits his capacity for abstract, political thought. "Any socialist policy needs a theoretical base in order to be consistent", and so Medvedev goes looking for it. Orderly as always, and terribly well-sourced, he kicks off with Sartre's existentialism and moves on to the concept of ideology. Some of his explanations are crystal clear, whereas others are hard to get through for non-philosophers. Also, the essay is not as renewing as some of his other works. The Noble City Times think the message Medvedev is willing to give in Theory In Practice is too much of theory for laymen. A great write, a tough read. :The Tragic Life of A.M. Donia'' by Y.A. Donia''' - a biography of "The Red Baron" ::Ygo August Donia, the late August Magnus Donia's eldest son, proves himself an emotional biographer. In The Tragic Life, the author shows us the darker, psychologically tormented side of "the Red Baron". Though an interesting approach, there's not much new information in it. Over and over, Donia stresses his father's torment and emotional trouble. An enjoyable book, it is in no way a "great biography". It lacks moderation and sources and hardly brings up intelligent insights. :Upcoming: Colonization In Perspective by Yuri Medvedev, In God We Doubt by Edward Hannis, Religious Life by Ygo A. Donia , American-born linguist, publishes introduction to Chomsky's grammar]] Linguist Emanuel walks the Chomskyan path :OCTOBER 28, NOBLE CITY - Born in the US in a Libertan family, Peter Emanuel moved back to Libertas in 2004 and has been living in Lovia for the past year now. Emanuel is an eminent linguist who has now turned his attention to Chomskyan syntax: generative grammar. In An introduction to minimalist Generative Grammar, Emanuel teaches us the basic concepts of generative grammar according to Chomsky's Minimalist Program. The publication, now in all bookstores, marks a shift toward more complex linguistics, in the field of syntax theory. The publication is considered a major step in popularizing generative grammar and linguistic theory in Lovia. Hannis unites media assets :OCTOBER 26, NOBLE CITY - Edward Hannis, best known as the Waldener who wasn't around for months, is back and we will have known it. Hannis has bought La Quotidienne from its original owner and is now uniting all his media assets. The Hannis Media Group is a conglomerate of La Quotidienne, HebdoMag, ZAM TV and Balancing Point Publishers. Through books published at Balancing Point, Hannis criticizes religion; through articles in HebdoMag, he criticizes the monarchy; through La Quotidienne, he offers a Hannisian point of view on current events; and through ZAM TV, he offers... entertainment. Dead Libertan economy finds a new heart :OCTOBER 24, WIKISTAD - Libertas' economy has been brain-dead for a long time. After serious political troubles and long periods without government, and without being governable, the country has been doing awefully on the global markets. Sales fell, investment firms went away, entire communities moved to the US, the Benelux countries or Lovia. :But there is new hope for Libertas, observers claim. A small cultural reviving could bring political and economic stability and growth to the country, they say. Popular culture is Libertas' new savior. Music artists, book publishers and writers, and movie directors are - for the first time in years - producing material at a high pace, and even exporting it to Lovia. :The cultural flowering is centered around a few key figures. First of all there's a group of individuals in the arts and literature around David Goodwin, Gul Wedstrop and Ellis Sobol. Wedstrop's liberal arts magazine Koe'Koe is bringing the work of these people, as well as of other new talents, to the people of Libertas. Then, there's the Red Horse Records collective, a group of country and folk music people who began their own independent label, and who're taking over the market at high speed. Their first revelation, Sawyer Hillbilly, is becoming a star and music hero, and is already bringing his products to Lovian shores. "Here Come The Blues" is his first single in Lovia, and it does well at the record stores. Lovia may expect his album Sound Like A Hillbilly to be in stores soon too. :It's hard to imagine how these evolutions will affect other aspects of society, but we can imagine they will. The economic landscape, for starters, is better off than it was some months ago. Record and book sales, as well as cinema box office figures, are all on the up. And when Libertas begins exporting their pop icons, we may expect a total revival. LOVIA VOTED PROGRESSIVE :OCTOBER 18, NOBLE CITY - There have been some serious battles about the Fall 2010 state elections, in Kings, Oceana and Sylvania. In the end, however, the results are clear. The progressives took the lead in all states, sometimes only by a small margin. Walden's Villanova took Clymene by a 14% margin, beating Ferenc Szóhad, who'll become Villanova's Deputy. In Seven, the former Kings inhabitant Jon Johnson (CPL.nm) won from Semyon Breyev (CCPL) and Pierlot McCrooke (Walden), who withdrew on the final day. Johnson won by an impressive 27% margin. :In Kings, Yuri Medvedev (CPL.nm), who was thought to win massively, only narrowly beat Justin Abrahams from Walden. Abrahams did quite some campaigning and enjoyed the support from Waldeners, independents and people "just not in support of" Medvedev. The Medvedev-Abrahams axis, however, seems a good one, and it is believed they will cooperate well in their state. :Moving on to Sylvania. Initially a battle state, it became clear that Martha enjoys the greatest support, and outweighed both King Dimitri, who withdrew, and Philip Bradly-Lashawn, an underdog figure from the Communist Party. Bradly-Lashawn especially gained support from political outsiders: himself, the former NLS leader Szóhad, and Christian conservative Ilava. Walden's Martha won by a large margin, garnering 73% of the state's votes (!). :The real battle state was Oceana. This newspaper has never been able to foresee who'd take the state, and we think nobody could. There was Harold Freeman, initially backed by Deputy candidate Latin, who never finalized his candidacy. Harold is a nice guy, but has proven incapable of gaining the people's support. Ilava, then, had been the state's Governor two years ago and knows the state better than anyone else. He is, however, arch-conservative, anti-female and Christian-inspired. When nationalist riots broke loose in Oceana, during these elections, his support grew, but also dwindeled. Did Lovians want a Governor who sets Hurbanova on figurative fire when he is beaten by an opponent? It was McCandless from Walden eventually, that took Oceana. Relatively new in Oceana, McCandless was everything but new to Lovian politics. With the support of liberals and socialists, McCandless narrowly won from Ilava, his future Deputy. :What have we learned from these elections? :Most clearly, that there are plenty of problems to be solved by the time of the next state elections. The system leads to polarization, according to the majority of analysts. It also creates the problem of "which is whose home state" - with people moving even during the elections, to be able to vote. King Dimitri already proposed to ban these practices by the next elections in springtime. :What we also learned, is that Walden is an election machine. It almost beat "arch-Kinger" Medvedev and actually did beat "arch-Oceanan" Ilava in their relative home states. :Can Lovia expect a progressive axis Walden-CPL.nm in the Federal Elections in January? Future Queen ill; wedding postponed :OCTOBER 17, NOBLE CITY - Doctors at Noble City General diagnosed Mary Elisabeth Nelson, the King's future bride, with pneumonia. She will have to stay at the hospital for at least two more weeks, her doctor said. King Dimitri I of Lovia has announced that their wedding will be postponed a couple of weeks to make sure Mary Elly is in fine health during the wedding ceremony. The Left wins all; only Oceana remains battlefield :OCTOBER 17, HURBANOVA - With only one more day to go, the Left has won already four out of five states. Walden is practically sure of having won both Clymene and Sylvania. Justin Abrahams becomes Deputy in Kings. The Communist Party then, is likely to take both Kings and Seven. In Clymene and Sylvania, they will provide the Deputy Governors. :Oceana remains somewhat of a battlefield, with a highly polarized vote between Andy McCandless (Walden) and Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL). Liberal Harold Freeman sees his voters run off to Walden, hoping to have at least a moderate and progressive Governor. Several foreign news sources expect Ilava to take the state. State elections kick off: big surprises await candidates :OCTOBER 4, NOBLE CITY - Only half an hour ago the Fall 2010 State Elections kicked off. In each state, three candidates run for Governor and Deputy Governor, with the exception of Clymene, where Waldener Marcus Villanova will challenge former NLS and now CPL.nm member Ferenc Szóhad. :There are only a couple of certainties in these elections. For example, we all know that Medvedev is taking his home state. His friend and colleague Jon Johnson will probably do equally good in Seven. Both states have a broad base of socialist supporters. Another certainty in the upcoming is Martha Van Ghent (Walden) in Sylvania. Like Medvedev and Johnson, she hasn't been campaigning very hard - her strength comes from her good name in Lovian politics. :Beyond that, there are almost no certitudes. We don't know whether Marcus will beat Ferenc, or vice versa. We have absolutely no clue about Oceana. The state seems divided between a green, a liberal and a conservative candidate. Oceana, of course, is the greenest, most liberal and most conservative state. References